Glare, from sources such as direct sunlight and reflections of sunlight during the day, and bright headlights at night, can negatively affect visibility for drivers of automobiles.
Several anti-glare devices have been implemented to block or reduce glare. Typically, existing anti-glare devices attach to a sun visor of the automobile using hooks or clips and comprise anti-glare panels, which are panels of either tinted, translucent or opaque material for filtering, selectively blocking, or entirely blocking light from reaching the eyes of the driver, thus reducing glare.